darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Camp
The Clan Camp is used as a base of operations for clans and is located south west of Falador, east of the Crafting Guild, opposite the farm and next to the wall south of Falador. This is the location where clans can officially be registered, hold meetings, and recruitment drives. Within the day of release, more than 250,000 players had pledged their allegiance to a clan using the Clan Camp. According to Jagex, there were over 33,000 new clans formed within the first 24 hours of release. But after Jagex posted this information on their Facebook group, 15 minutes later they had changed the number of clans created from 33,000 to 47,000. Update:Over 33,000 RuneScape Clans Registered in 24 Hours Features Starting a clan If a player is not a founder or member of a clan, they do not have access to some of the features NPCs have to offer. To start a clan, players can talk to the Scribe, and ask him about starting a clan. After some dialogue, he gives the player a clan charter, which must be used on 4 different players (not including the player themselves). After getting the signatures of four players, the player must use the scroll on the scribe once more. They can then choose a name for their clan. Once this is completed, players can now add up to 500 players to their clan, and their clan will be included in the Clans page on the official website. The Clan vexillum can be edited by going to Clan Settings and clicking Motif. Players can choose 2 out of 120 motifs available. Colours can be customised for each motif. Recruiting clanmates To recruit players into a clan, a Clan Recruiter (A clan member that has the 'recruit new clanmates' permission in the clan settings) will have to click on the 'invite' button in the bottom-left corner of the clan chat interface and then on the player. The receiving player can then either accept or decline the invitation. If they accept, they will be added to the clan with the 'recruit' rank. Points of interest Vexillum stands In the eastern part of the camp, there is a mass of Vexillum stands. They are placed in a middle circle and in various locations near the circle. These stands can be used to place Clan vexilla as a way of advertising your clan and recruiting new clanmates. There is a total of 36 stands in all of RuneScape. Noticeboard At the southern portion of the Clan Camp, there is a stone noticeboard where information about clan activities and events can be obtained. Up to eight separate events can be listed, with one event at a time appearing on your vexillum. Meeting tent and Rated Clan Wars One of the key features of the camp is a Clan meeting tent which can be used as a public or private lobby for Rated Clan Wars. This is presumably intended as a convenient battle planning location. It is also used for Clan meetings for other things, like deciding about admins. It has a Vote box in which you can start a Yes/No Vote on whatever you want and a lectern for inviting other clanmates that happen to be in the Camp at the time. Portal The newest feature to the clan camp is the portal to the Citadels. The portal is in the western part of the Clan Camp. This can take you to your clan citadel, another clan's citadel, or view a flythrough. NPCs Scribe The Scribe, Amos Twinly, is located in a tent in the northern most part of the Clan Camp. He can provide players with a Clan charter, which can be used to recruit clanmates. To officially found a clan, players need their name and the names of 4 other co-founders on the Clan charter. All founders must be online and in the Clan Camp vicinity to have their names count. Along with that, he can also provide players with a Clan vexillium. Sergeant-at-Arms The sergeant teaches players about Rated Clan Wars, giving out Rcw badges and Rcw rules. She says that she once fought in the Siege of Falador. Captain of the Guard The captain, whose name is Alf A Numerius, gives out Clan cloaks to players who are in clans. He tells players that all he does is give out cloaks and make sure others do their jobs. He refers the player to the Scribe for more information on clans. Clan-related items * Clan vexillum * Clan cloak * Rcw badge * Rcw rules * Rcw chicken Controversy In the days leading to the release of Clan Camp, some multi-clanning players (those who belong to multiple clans at once) were disrupted or upset by the limitation of one officially registered clan per player. Players who had been part of two or more communities for some time were faced with a choice between joining just one clan or not using the new clan features at all, and therefore not being officially recognised as a clan. For this reason, some felt that the update was discriminatory against multi-clanning players. Threads appeared on the RuneScape Forums RuneScape Forums - Clans: In-game Feedback - We are NOT a competitive clan lamenting this, as well as the fact that the update seemed to be mostly aimed at competitive player-vs-player clans, ignoring the needs of non-competitive, friendly clans. Jagex Moderators responded, saying that the limitation on multi-clanning is a technical issue that was too hard to fix. Trivia *Camp was initially released on 4 April 2011 along with new looking trees and with some new scenery details. Also Sergeant-at-Arms and Captain of the Guard were added. *On the day of release, not all parts of the camp were active upon release. They slowly all became usable as Jagex activated them, which took a few minutes. Jagex claimed this was due to all the connections of in-game material and website material. *The graphically-enhanced trees that surround the camp all have the unique ability to give an additional 10% chance of obtaining a birds nest. This effect has been confirmed to stack with a Strung rabbit foothttp://services.runescape.com/m=news/Livid-Farm. *On the day of release, there was a glitch where if players used Quick Chat in the new Friends Chat, it appeared in the same colour as the new Clan Chat. This was fixed on 19 April 2011http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Update:Patch_Notes_(19_April_2011). *On the day of release, there was a glitch where players could not equip their clan's vexillum via the Worn Equipment interface. This was later fixed. *If you take a picture wearing your clan's cape at the tent by Falador, regardless of colour of your cape, it will appear blue if you look at the full body picture in the Adventurer's Log. This has not yet been fixed. *The various tents in the clan camp have chairs that players could sit on, making them the first and only interactive chairs in F2P. *When in the Clan Camp, no music is played. *Before 11 August 2014 fires could not be lit inside the Clan Camp. Gallery Scribe's camp.png|The Scribe's camp Clan Camp guard's camp.png Clan Camp Website Page.png|Clan Camp section of the official website Clan Camp.png|Clan Camp site before its actual release Clan symbols.png|Clan motif designs available for clans Vexillum stands.png|Vexillum stands Clan noticeboard.png|Clan noticeboard Clan_meeting_tent.png|Clan meeting tent Clan Camp graphical update 1.png|The Clan Camp after its graphical rework Clan Camp graphical update 2.png|The Clan Camp after its graphical rework External links *Clans page on the official website References fi:Clan Camp Category:Clan Camp Category:Locations Category:Falador Category:Controversies